1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to structural joints and, in particular, to a structural joint for connecting, for example, a first gas turbine engine case to a segmented second gas turbine engine case.
2. Background Information
A gas turbine engine compressor may include a non-segmented compressor case connected to a segmented (or split) compressor case. The non-segmented compressor case may include an annular attachment flange. The segmented compressor case may be divided into two axially extending case segments (or halves), which may be connected together by a pair of axially extending bolted split flanges. Each case segment typically includes a circumferentially extending flange, which is bolted to a respective portion of the annular attachment flange. The bolted split flanges, however, typically intersect ends of the circumferentially extending flanges. The ends of the circumferentially extending flanges therefore may not be bolted to the annular attachment flange, which may permit gas leakage between and reduce structural integrity of the non-segmented and segmented compressor cases.